Several approaches have been proposed to this end. In a first embodiment, if the casing or panel is one made of composite material, a weakening of the structure is designed and localized, for this purpose, at the level where the breaking through has to take place. This is obtained by pyrotechnical thrusters.
In another example, light alloy casings are used. These light alloy casings are made of two or three parts, connected to one another by mechanical connection means designed to yield under the effect of inflatable systems or pyrotechnical thrusters.
Another approach consists in providing detonating fuses on a casing made of light alloy or composite material: these fuses provide for the breaking through operation.
All these approaches are either expensive or unreliable. An aim of the present invention is, precisely, to overcome these drawbacks.
It concerns a new method that makes it more simple to fabricate casings or alveoli to protect munitions while, at the same time, enabling the simpler and more reliable application of standard breaking means such as the pyrotechnical thrusters to break the brittle zones.